Un Primer Beso
by Moonlovegood14
Summary: ¿Alguna vez habias pensado en que tu segundo beso podría ser mejor que el primero? ¿Si? Pues eso fue lo que le pasó a Luna. LLRW One shoot. Dejen reviews.


**Un primer beso**

-¿Para que me llamaste Luna?- preguntó el pelirrojo algo atareado al aparecer en la habitación de Luna- Harry me dijo que me buscabas

-Mejoraste tu técnica de aparición, bien por eso Ronald-

-Gracias- contestó ruborizado, el simple echo de estar con Luna le hacía ponerse nervioso

-¿Estabas ocupado?-

-Si, estaba ayudando a Hermione a buscar algo en unos libros- le dijo con flojera – A veces ella me fastidia

Luna sonrió ligeramente

-Sé que te gusta- le dijo Luna ligeramente desilusionada

-¿Quién? ¿Hermione?-

- ¡Si!

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Ron negándolo rotundamente- Ella...me gustaba. Pero se que a ella le gusta Harry...y se que a ti también te gusta él-

-No es verdad- contestó ella- El es demasiado para mí, simplemente no puede gustarme-

-Creo que tu eres demasiado para él-

Ella se ruborizó demasiado. Simplemente sus ojos azules le hacían sentir tantas cosas...su cabello pelirrojo...su actitud tan divertida...pero a la vez tan dulce...¿y si el también sentía lo mismo por ella?

-La persona que me gusta es mas lindo que un corhanks-

Ron sonrió, hace mucho que no escuchaba las palabras raras de Luna.

-Y...¿se puede saber quien es el que te gusta?-

-A mi me gusta...a mi me gustas tú, Ronald-

Al decir esto sintió que todo se vino abajo, al ver sus ojos azules confundidos... Una especie de mareo. Sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir, que su mente se ponía en blanco y que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y sintió como se desplomaba en el suelo...

FLASHBACK DE LUNA

Estaban en el Ministerio, eran dos chicas de catorce años y un chico de quince, no eran mas que las luces de sus varitas lo que iluminaba la habitación.

-¡Ronald!- gritó Luna- ¡No te veo!

-¿¡Puedes callarte Luna?- gritó Ginny desesperada- ¿Qué no ves que estamos en medio de una banda de mortífagos?-

-Tenía que ser Lunática- dijo Ron en voz baja, más para él que para las dos chicas y pensando que tal vez hubiera sido mejor ir con Hermione

-¡Avada kedavra!- gritó una voz atrás de ellos, los tres se tiraron al suelo pasando el rayo de luz verde por encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Accio varita!- gritó Luna desarmando al mortifago- ¡Corran!

Los chicos se levantaron, pero el mortifago evitó que Ginny corriera tomándola del tobillo, la chica gritó de dolor.

-¡Inmovilus!- gritó Ron liberando a Ginny

-¡Me duele mucho, Ron!-

-Consigan ajenjo de calabaza con kist y prepararé una infusión para el dolor...-

-¡Callate Luna!- le dijo Ginny- Sigan sin mi, tienen que encontrar a Harry, tienen que ayudarlo-

-Pero...-

-Vamos Ronald- le dijo Luna tomándolo del brazo

-Es mi hermana, Luna, ¿no comprendes?-

-Ella estará bien, tiene su varita y sabe defenderse-

-¡Es solo una niña!-

-Una niña muy valiente- le dijo Luna tomándole el brazo- No te preocupes, seguramente estará bien-

-Luna, ¿crees que salgamos vivos de aquí?- preguntó Ron tristemente, no sabía por que le preguntaba eso a la chica mas rara de el colegio...tal vez era porque le inspiraba algo de confianza...o tal vez porque ya estaba muy desesperado...si, tal vez era eso

-Lo creo- le dijo ella con una sonrisa- Eso espero...No podría dejar solo a mi padre-

-Tu...¿no tienes mamá?-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento-

-No, esta bien, fue hace cinco años, pero...creo que la volveré a ver-

-¿Eso piensas?-

-Si, estoy segura- afirmo con seguridad

-Ojalá todos pensaran así...-

-¡Ronald, cuidado, agáchate!-

-¡Nebulus cerebrus!- un mortifago, que al parecer no podía caminar por alguna especie de hechizo gritó atacando a Ron por la espalda

El chico se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos al sentir un rayo azul en la espalda, Luna lo tomó del brazo y juntos escaparon corriendo de allí.

-¿Ronald? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Luna viéndolo a los ojos

-Si...si...claro- respondió con una voz muy tonta- ¿tu quien eres?

-Luna..Luna Lovegood- contestó ella extrañada

-¡Lunática Lovegood! Ja, ya te recordé. Tu eres la loca de los ojos bonitos ¿verdad?-

-No estás bien, vamos a buscar a Harry-

-¿Dónde está Mione?- preguntó Ron pasando su brazo por el hombro de Luna, pues tampoco podía caminar por lo mareado- Quiero ver a mi Mione

-¿Granger? Está con Harry...-

Ron miró a Luna más de cerca

-Ja, si, la de los ojos bonitos- dijo acercándosele peligrosamente a la boca- La de los labios bonitos, yo te quiero besar...- y tomándola de la cintura, la besó, tal vez demasiado atrevidamente, como nunca lo hubiera echo el Ron normal.

Ella estaba conciente de que él, no era él, pero ese beso había sido realmente...maravilloso.

Cuando se separaron Luna puso sus ojos expresivos y se agarró los labios...era su primer beso...

-¿Te gustó Lovegood? Jijiji- dijo Ron – Ya vámonos-

Los chicos siguieron caminando, hasta que encontraron a sus tres amigos, Harry, Hermione y Neville...

Pero ese recuerdo, había sido tan especial, que Luna se juró a sí misma no compartirlo con nadie más, ni siquiera con Ron, que de seguro nunca recordaría lo que había pasado en aquel momento...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Luna...Luna, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijeron con preocupación los labios que hace dos años la habían besado. Ella estaba en el suelo, y el se encontraba arrodillado junto a ella.

-Si, eso creo-

-Duraste mucho tiempo inconsciente, empecé a preocuparme-

-Estoy bien, fue solo que... -

El puso su dedo en los labios de ella

-No digas nada. Sé que debió haber sido muy difícil decir eso. Que ni yo mismo me hubiera atrevido...pero...¿sabes una cosa? Tú también me gustas, Luna, demasiado-

Ella se sintió en la gloria, simplemente en ese momento dio gracias a la vida...

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, Luna?- dijo Ron, ligeramente ruborizado, pero con voz de seguridad

-Me gustaría...Ronald...claro que sí...-

Y al decir esto, Ron la tomó de la nunca, y la besó, fue un beso tierno, pero igual, ella lo disfrutó igual o más que el primero...el la quería...y con eso le bastaba

-Me hubiera gustado que mi primer beso hubiera sido contigo- le dijo él con dulzura acariciando su cabello

-Descuida, Ronald, así fue...-


End file.
